


A tiempo

by PerlaNegra



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Civil War II (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: Tony Stark era un genio. No podía no haberse dado cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ahí.Hydra!Capitán. Pre-Civil War II. Fix-it fic.





	A tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido adulto. Hydra!Capitán. Pre-Civil War II. Fix-it fic. Probable OoC, no sé, tengo miedo xD –es el primer fic que escribo del universo de los cómics. Perdonen si omití o me referí mal a cualquier evento anterior a este momento, me falta mucho por leer. Si encuentran incoherencias, imaginen que están así por el bien de la trama, jaja, gracias.
> 
> Nota: Se supone que esto sucede justo después de terminar la fiesta en la Torre Stark donde los Inhumanos presentan a Ulysses.  
> ________________________________________  
> Si no lees los cómics, estos datos podrían orientarte:  
> • Al Capi le han lavado el cerebro con un Cubo Cósmico para rehacerle todos sus recuerdos y que piense que toda su vida ha sido agente de Hydra al servicio de Red Skull (eso, o el Cubo Cósmico realmente le reescribió todo su pasado, una de dos).  
> • Antes de que le lavaran el cerebro (o le reescribieran el pasado), Steve había perdido los poderes del suero, estaba anciano y trabajaba como Comandante para SHIELD. Recuperó su juventud al mismo tiempo que lo cambiaron a agente de Hydra.  
> • Tony y Steve no está en el mismo equipo de Avengers, cada uno tiene el suyo por separado. El de Steve (Avengers Unity Squad) tiene como misión primordial atrapar a Red Skull, quien en este momento posee los poderes telepáticos del fallecido Charles Xavier porque se robó su cerebro y se lo embutió en su “Red Skull” (jajaja, mal chiste, perdón).  
> • Red Skull, en su calidad de “amo del Capitán América”, habla con Steve por medio de un comunicador que emite un holograma, y Steve tiene que desnudarse del torso y pintarse el símbolo de Hydra en el pecho para rendirle pleitesía.  
> Justo así es como comienza este fic.

**A TIEMPO**

**1.**

Detrás de él, alguien abrió la puerta. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, como si abrir esa puerta fuera una señal esperada, se desvaneció el holograma de su líder supremo que estaba frente a él.

Steve apretó los puños y se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Vi mal, o ése era Red Skull?

Era la voz de Tony Stark.

Bueno, eso era obvio. ¿Quién más podría haber abierto una puerta supuestamente atrancada con un cerrojo de alta seguridad y tecnología sino el mismo dueño y constructor de la Torre en la que se encontraban? Es cierto que ésos eran los cuarteles de Steve, los que había utilizado antes.  _Antes._ Antes de envejecer, antes de dejarle su escudo a Sam Wilson, antes. Cuando era un Avenger con Tony. Pero ahora ya sólo eran suyos de nombre. Algo simbólico. Cada uno del medio centenar de héroes que habían pertenecido a las filas de los Avengers, continuaba teniendo sus cuarteles ahí, aunque muchos de ellos, la mayoría, seguramente ni lo sabían. En realidad nadie más que Tony vivía en las instalaciones. Eran suyas, en su totalidad. Ergo, podía entrar. A los cuarteles de Steve y a dónde se le placiera.

Steve le estaba dando la espalda. La espalda desnuda, ya que se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme antes de presentarse ante su señor. Así que Tony no podía ver nada sospechoso aparte de aquella imagen de Red Skull que sólo había alcanzado a visualizar una fracción de segundo… Por lo tanto, si Steve conseguía manejar bien la situación, quizá podrían  _(ambos)_  salir de aquel aprieto sin llegar a mayores consecuencias.

Steve había sido un estúpido de calidad mundial al haber convocado una reunión holográfica a distancia con su líder, con el jefe de Hydra, justo ahí. Pero es que tenía noticias que informarle, importantes y urgentes.  _Un inhumano que predice el futuro. ¿Podría ver los planes de Steve e informárselos a todos los demás?_ Afortunadamente, quizá porque se percató de que Steve ya no estaba a solas, Red Skull interrumpió la transmisión. Quizá presintió que  _herr Rogers_ podría arreglar aquel problema. Que podría encontrar una solución a aquella intrusión que ponía toda la operación en riesgo; que ponía en peligro todo objetivo en la vida de Steve, todo aquello para lo que lo habían educado desde niño: salvar al mundo de su inmundicia por medio de Hydra. Así tuviera que pasar por encima de quien fuera.

Pero…

Era Stark.

Tony Stark.

¿Por qué tenía que haber sido él?

Ahora, Steve tendría que…

—¿Sigues intentando localizar el paradero de Red Skull? ¿Es un reporte enviado por tu unidad de Avengers? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, en realidad no quiero saber. Sé que tú y ellos se han empeñado en vengarse por lo de Xavier, y lo entiendo, además siempre he sospechado que tienes una enfermiza obsesión con el tipo y, bueno, con la historia que tienen juntos, no me extraña. Yo… Lo siento, Cap, no era mi intención irrumpir así. Realmente, cuando me dijiste que querías usar durante un par de horas tus cuarteles aquí en la Torre, pensé que estabas bromeando. De veras no esperaba que estuvieras todavía aquí. Hace horas que los demás se fueron a sus casas… O guaridas o lo que tengan. Y como tú tienes  _años_ de no desear dormir bajo el mismo techo que yo... Aparentemente, digo… Pues…

Steve liberó un poco de la endemoniada tensión que tenía en los hombros y respiró profundo para calmarse, todavía dándole la espalda a Tony, todavía su mirada fija en el punto donde había estado la imagen azul de su líder supremo. Por alguna razón que iba más allá de su comprensión, Tony estaba comenzando a balbucear estupideces que sonaban a reproches y no parecía darle importancia a la imagen holográfica del enemigo que había alcanzado a visualizar en un parpadeo.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. En todos los años que Tony tenía de conocer a Steve, nunca había dudado ni un ápice de la integridad moral del honorable Capitán América. ¿Por qué iba a comenzar ahora?

Con Tony todavía detrás de él ( _Steve sentía su presencia, cálida e inquieta, moviéndose intranquila, pasando el peso a un pie y luego a otro, ansioso como siempre, genio impaciente y agobiado, deseando saber, deseando respuestas)_ y para fortuna de Steve, las respuestas que Tony parecía querer en ese momento no eran el porqué de la imagen proyectada de uno de los más grandes villanos de la historia, oh no.

Tony quería saber…  _otras cosas._

Steve sabía bien cuáles cosas.

Era el elefante gigante en todas y cada una de las habitaciones en las que ellos dos se habían encontrado desde el momento en que Steve perdió los poderes del suero y envejeció vertiginosamente. Desde el momento en que se alejó de Tony. Steve había usado la excusa de la vejez porque Tony ya no le servía para conseguir sus metas. En aquel momento había contado con todo el apoyo de S.H.I.E.L.D. y con eso le bastaba para sus propósitos y los de Hydra. Tony, no obstante, nunca pareció resignado a su separación. Y ahí estaba la prueba.

Steve había rejuvenecido hacía poco gracias al Cubo Cósmico consciente llamado Kobik y Tony quería respuestas. Así que ahí estaba, acorralando a Steve a la primera oportunidad.

Steve no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa altanera que dominó casi la totalidad de su rostro. Era afortunado que Tony no pudiera verla.

**2.**

Tony se había quedado de una pieza al entrar a los cuarteles de Steve  _(sin permiso, sin llamar a la puerta)_ y encontrarlo semidesnudo.

Era un mentiroso  _(sabía que Steve todavía estaba dentro, Friday no había registrado su salida de la Torre)_. Un vouyerista y un oportunista  _(había confiado en que Steve podría encontrarse en alguna situación no tan presentable, ¿quizá desnudo, acostado en la cama? ¿Duchándose?)_. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en sus pecados. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que esa noche se iba a arreglar  _finalmente_ el maldito malentendido que se había gestado entre los dos cuando Steve envejeció y se alejó sin darle siquiera la oportunidad a Tony de demostrarle que _no le importaba._

Joder, es que… ¿cómo iba a importarle?

En lo más mínimo.

Aunque quizá Tony tenía la culpa de que Steve creyera que lo que había existido entre ellos sólo era atracción física. Después de todo, jamás se habían dicho palabras de amor. Lo suyo habían sido sólo explosiones esporádicas pero constantes, desde hacía años, desde antes de la guerra civil, desde antes de que todo  _(todo entre ellos, todo en el mundo)_  se fuese más y más a la mierda. Y aunque hubiera sido sólo atracción, aun como anciano, Steve no había sido decrépito. Había conservado aquel físico de campeonato, un cuerpo pesado y musculoso que Tony añoraba con la inmensidad del universo y que, joder, deseaba de nuevo a su lado.

 _(Por no mencionar otras cosas que Tony echaba de menos_   _–la cercanía, las charlas, las misiones juntos- y cuya ausencia le ocasionaban dolor casi físico y emociones mezcladas a las que no se atrevía a ponerles nombre ni en su propia mente.)_

Pero Steve había sido un necio de mierda, jamás dándole a Tony la oportunidad de hablar.

Y desde el asalto a Pleasant Hill y al ver a Steve recuperar su juventud, Tony había anhelado poder pillarlo a solas para aclarar las cosas. Porque, si ese había sido el problema para Steve, ahora que estaba solucionado… ¿Todo podría volver a ser como antes?

¿Sí, por favor?

Un escalofrío de deseo y expectación recorrió su espina dorsal mientras se comía con los ojos la espalda ancha y musculada de Steve; su trasero compacto debajo de los pantalones azules de su uniforme de capitán. Desde que Tony había entrado a su cuarto, Steve había estado dándole la espalda, quizá un poco avergonzado de su semidesnudez, lo cual era francamente ridículo debido a que  _¿hola, no hemos sido amantes ya, quizá en menos ocasiones de las que yo realmente hubiese deseado, pero amantes al fin y al cabo? ¿Desde hacía años?_  Nada de qué abochornarse. Pero hombre, era Steve de quien estaban hablando.

Las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí en conflicto con las de acercarse más a Steve y abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, y Tony estaba volviéndose loco. Se removía inquieto en su sitio. Dio un paso adelante y fue evidente que Steve se tensó.

Lo vio endurecer los músculos de toda su jodida y preciosa espalda.

Tony se detuvo.

Desde lejos, llegaba hasta ellos el ruido amortiguado de la multitud que caminaba por la calle y los autos atrapados en el típico tráfico neoyorkino de las primeras horas de la noche. Tony apretó los dientes, armándose de valor.

—Hoy es víspera de Halloween —dijo en voz baja, intentando encontrar una manera más adecuada de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e ir directo al grano—. Aquí afuera, en el Times Square, se arma toda una fiesta. En realidad, se pone de locos. La calle está sembrada con un parche vegetal enorme, hecho en mayoría de calabazas y… no sé qué otras cosas. ¿Frutas, vegetales, semillas? La verdad es que nunca he salido a mirar. ¿No te…?

No se atrevió a formular la pregunta. La invitación quedó en el aire.  _¿No te gustaría salir a caminar, a tomar un café? No sé en tus tiempos, Capi, pero ahora la gente se toma muy en serio la fiesta de Halloween. Creo que es la fecha favorita de todos, todavía por encima de la Navidad. ¿Señal del final de los tiempos?_

_¿O preferirías ir a cenar? ¿Algo más… formal?_

Demonios.

¿Por qué mierda no podía simplemente caminar hasta darle la vuelta al cretino, plantarle la cara y hacerle la pregunta que lo había atormentado desde hacía meses, cuando Steve se había marchado a vivir a los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D?

Tony decidió que era suficiente.

**3.**

Cuando Tony comenzó a balbucear tonterías acerca de Halloween (lo cual eran excusas para seguir no-hablando del único tema del cual sí quería hablar), Steve vio la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse la camisa y así evitar que Tony viera  _aquello_.

Mientras el otro estaba distraído, buscó con la mirada pero recordó que había dejado la prenda justo atrás de él, en la cama. Al lado de donde Tony estaba de pie.

No podría llegar a ella sin que Tony lo viera.

Además, estaba también el pequeño aparato de donde se había emitido la señal holográfica. Steve lo miró detenidamente. Si Tony se acercaba a él, se daría cuenta (vaya que lo haría, después de todo, era  _Tony Stark_ ), de que no era un simple proyector sino un aparato de comunicación a dos vías. Tony se percataría, con un simple vistazo, que Steve no había estaba indagando acerca de una misión acerca de Red Skull, sino dialogando con él.

Se daría cuenta y Steve tendría que…

Se le retorcía el estómago ante el simple pensamiento. No habría querido jamás llegar a ese punto, no con Tony de entre toda la gente. No. Simplemente, no.

Además, las consecuencias con las que tendría que lidiar. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí, cómo iba a huir de la maldita Torre Stark dejando al dueño asesinado justo en sus cuarteles y que nadie sospechara de que había sido él? Además, estaba Friday.  _Ella, el alma del edificio._ Quizá no estaba presente en ese momento en los cuarteles de Steve (Tony era riguroso en el rubro de brindarles respeto en la intimidad a los demás), pero Steve sabía que tendría que liquidar a la Inteligencia Artificial porque no podría pasar desapercibido para ella lo que ocurriría ahí.

Eran muchos problemas.

Volvió a apretar los puños, temeroso por primera vez en no sabía cuánto tiempo, de usar la fuerza bruta para salir de apuros. No quería. Se resistía. Prefería estar con Tony en otros… términos.

Quizá si…

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Tony dejó de parlotear acerca de Halloween en Times Square y caminó hacia Steve.

Steve, en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, tomó con la diestra el pequeño comunicador y lo hizo trizas entre sus dedos. Tony se congeló a su lado al notar eso.

—¿Por qué has…? —comenzó a preguntar al mismo tiempo que Steve se giraba hacia él y lo encaraba por primera vez desde que había entrado a esa habitación.

Steve se llenó los ojos con la vista: Tony se veía, no guapo,  _exquisito,_ con aquel traje interior en negro que se ponía para vestir su armadura encima. Y a su vez, Steve permitió que Tony viera el enorme emblema de Hydra que se había pintado con negro sobre el torso.

La pregunta de Tony se murió en sus labios. Se quedó estupefacto y horrorizado mientras miraba a Steve; a su pecho, a los ojos, al comunicador hecho pedazos en la mano derecha del súper soldado. Steve no pudo evitar una sonrisita sardónica al mismo tiempo que abría la mano y permitía que los pedazos inservibles del comunicador cayeran hasta el suelo.

El cling-clang que produjeron las pequeñas piezas rotas llenó una habitación repentinamente silenciosa.

Steve vio a Tony pasar saliva. Vio la inteligente y pronta comprensión brillar en sus siempre hermosos ojos azules. Vio la negación y el horror ante los hechos y las pruebas evidentes.

Tony Stark era un genio. No podía no haberse dado cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Steve esperó a que Tony terminara de firmar su sentencia.

—Eso… —dijo Tony con la boca seca, levantando un dedo tembloroso hacia el torso de Steve—. Dime que es… Que es por motivo del Halloween, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo un disfraz de muy mal gusto o algo así?

Steve no dijo nada durante un largo momento.

_Oh Tony._

El viejo Stark, el inteligente Tony Stark, no quería creerlo. Tenía la evidencia ante sus ojos pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Eso le brindó a Steve cierta esperanza.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie, viejo amigo —dijo Steve con la voz firme llena de un afecto que, el diablo lo ayudara, estaba casi seguro de que no era fingido—. ¿Qué imaginas tú que puedo estar haciendo con esto pintado sobre mi cuerpo y  _hablando_ con Red Skull?

Los ojos de Tony parecían haberse quedado clavados en el pecho de Steve. Repentinamente, los elevó hasta encontrarse directo con los de éste.

—¡¿Hablando con…?! ¡Rogers! ¿Qué mierda están pensando ustedes en S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿Te están usando como un maldito agente doble?

Steve arqueó las cejas en un gesto resignado, asintió con la cabeza y  _no_ mintió al explicar:

—Sí y no. Sí soy un agente doble, pero no de S.H.I.E.L.D. Soy fiel a Hydra, no a Estados Unidos de América. ¿Lo comprendes, Tony? Eso es... Lo que yo creo... Firmemente —confesó, alargando cada palabra, poniendo un énfasis falso que –él confiaba- fuera suficiente para que su amigo  _(su muy inteligente y perspicaz viejo amigo, el genio Stark)_ comprendiera qué era lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

De mentirle.

Por su propio bien, más le valía a Tony creer el cuento que Steve le había insinuado en cada palabra.

Steve pudo admirar en el franco y abierto rostro de Tony cómo éste pasaba de la incredulidad a la aceptación furiosa. Steve lo miró fijamente, rogándole con los ojos.

_Comprende, Tony. Maldita sea. ¡COMPRENDE! ¡Trágate la mentira!_

Porque si no…

Pero Tony no comprendía. Tony no dejaba de mirarlo con enojo. Sus grandes ojos azules eran desafío puro; el miedo, la incertidumbre y el horror ya no estaban más. Steve casi se quedó sin aire cuando se percató de que iba a echar de menos esos ojos. Con ganas, como nada más en el mundo.

Especialmente cuando estaban nublados de placer, pupilas dilatas, llenos de éxtasis y agradecimiento…

Suspiró con gran pesar.

Vaya que lo iba a echar de menos.

**4.**

Justo estaba por dar un paso hacia Tony para tomarlo del cuello y partírselo en dos, cuando éste susurró:

—Red Skull.

Steve se detuvo. La llama pequeña y cálida de la esperanza lo inundó de nuevo, entibiando su pecho.  _(¿En qué momento las entrañas se le habían vuelto heladas como el hielo?)_

_¿Red Skull, qué, Tony?_

Además, algo había cambiado. Los ojos de Tony ya no lo miraban furiosos ni indignados. Ahora había curiosidad y hasta…

_¿Admiración?_

_—_ Red Skull es un telépata —continuó diciendo Tony, dando un paso hacia atrás, casi como si hablara para él mismo—. Si tú no crees  _firmemente_ lo que dices ser… Él se daría cuenta. ¡Dios! ¡Es un plan brillante! Peligroso, arriesgado, pero… brillante.

Tony parecía estar buscando argumentos para poder convencerse a él mismo de aquella aseveración. Comenzó a mirar a los alrededores de la habitación como si buscase algo. Steve sabía que lo hacía para no encararlo, para no mirarlo al rostro.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿A quién se le ocurrió  _meterte_ en algo así? —Entonces el descubriendo lo abrumó, Steve pudo verlo explayarse en los rasgos de su rostro—. Maria Hill… ¿Fue su jodida idea? ¿O no me digas que fue la de Sharon? ¿Están usando a otro telépata o alguna máquina diabólica de la que yo no tengo idea?

Steve sonrió ampliamente, aliviado. Se sintió un tanto asqueado al comprobar que lo hacía sinceramente.

Estaba orgulloso de que Tony hubiese atado cabos. De que creyera que el Capitán América sólo estaba "actuando" bajo la influencia de un supuesto "lavado de cerebro" y, todavía mejor, que pensara que era culpa de algún plan retorcido de Hill para atrapar a Skull. Que en un arranque de furia revanchista Tony matase a Maria, sería un bonus inesperado fenomenal.

—No sé exactamente cómo funcionó, Tony. Como comprenderás, entre menos información tenga yo al respecto, es menos probable que Skull la lea en mi mente. Yo sólo sé que… estuve de acuerdo. Te pido respetes eso.

Tony asintió. De pronto parecía muy cansado. Disminuido y perdido.

Steve, por su parte, se sentía casi eufórico. Podría decirle a Skull que Stark, que nada menos que Tony Stark, estaba con ellos. No tendría que liquidarlo. Pudo percibir el alivio como oleadas cálidas recorriendo cada músculo de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué Stark lo hacía sentir siempre era así de intenso? ¿Por qué tenía que tener  _esa debilidad_ por él?

—Voy a hablar con Hill —comenzó a parlotear Tony sin mirar a Steve a los ojos, dando pasos hacia la salida—. Esto no va a quedarse así. Tengo que cerciorarme de que esto sea seguro para ti. De que no…

Steve se adelantó hacia él. De dos pasos llegó a su lado y lo sostuvo de un brazo. A pesar de la tela del traje protector de Tony, pudo percibir el calor de su piel y la sensación fue casi eléctrica.

—No, Tony. No hagas eso, te lo suplico. Pondrás toda la operación en riesgo. De hecho, al terminar de hablar contigo, tendré que ir al Helicarrier por otra dosis de… de lo que sea que ellos me están haciendo.

Tony estaba mirando fijamente la mano con la que Steve estaba sosteniéndolo. Parecía, por alguna razón, como hipnotizado.

Lentamente, elevó la mirada hasta el rostro de Steve. Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Steve, francamente no me agrada esto en absoluto. ¿Cómo sabes que no derivará en un daño cerebral permanente? No creo que valga la pena el… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Te van a hacer olvidar que hablaste de este tema conmigo?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí —mintió.

Casi podía echarse a reír a carcajadas. No podía creer que engañar a Tony estuviese resultando así de sencillo. Aunque mucho crédito tenía que ser otorgado al cariño que el genio sentía por él. Era obvio que la admiración de Tony hacia Steve le obnubilaba el cerebro y la razón: prefería creer cualquier fantasía antes de reconocer que Steve  _en verdad_  era un agente de Hydra al servicio de Red Skull.

—¿Vas a olvidar  _todo lo que pasó aquí? —_ insistió Tony.

Steve sintió una oleada de excitación recorrer su cuerpo. Dio otro paso hacia Tony y éste aceptó el acercamiento. Se dijo a él mismo que estaba haciendo  _aquello_ sólo para cerrar con broche de oro el engaño. Sólo por eso. No era porque realmente él también lo quisiera.

—Sólo… información seleccionada. Puedo… Puedo quedarme con algunas partes. ¿Por qué, Tony? ¿Pasará algo aquí que será digno de recordarse? —dijo con la voz llena de provocación y mirando a Tony de modo intenso y cargado de significado.

En la oscuridad de su habitación en la Torre Stark, pudo percibir la manera en que las pupilas de Tony se dilataban hasta casi devorar la totalidad del azul de sus ojos.

**5.**

—Steve —murmuró Tony—, no tienes idea los meses que tengo anhelando esto. Tú y yo, como... Como en los viejos tiempos. Posdata: no te perdonaré jamás que te hayas alejado cuando te extrajeron el suero y envejeciste. Tendrías que haber sabido que a mí no me importaba tu aspecto.

Steve lo creyó. Sabía, de alguna manera que no podía explicárselo, que lo que Tony sentía por él iba mucho más allá que la simple atracción física.

El pensamiento, por alguna razón, le estrujó el corazón. De inmediato, se odió por el momento de flaqueza.

_Sólo sexo. Esto tiene que ser sólo eso. Y sólo para terminar de convencerlo de que "su" Steve Rogers sigue siendo el mismo que él cree conocer._

Tomó a Tony del otro brazo y lo acercó a él hasta chocar pecho contra pecho y juntar sus bocas. Lo besó duramente, breve y profundo, durante algunos segundos, intentando dejar completamente claras sus intenciones. Entonces se separó y lo miró. Tony abrió los ojos; estaba jadeando.

—Dios.  _Steve_.

Ahora fue Tony quien eliminó la distancia entre sus bocas y lo asaltó con un beso desesperado y lleno de hambre, pero también lleno de algo que rozaba la ternura y la tristeza, algo misterioso, extraño y lleno de contradicciones.Las manos de Tony acunaron su rostro, su lengua se introdujo en su boca, llenándolo, sus dientes blancos y perfectos mordiendo sus labios, aliento dulce y saliva con sabor a  _Coca-Cola_  inundándolo. Un beso cada segundo más ansioso, sangre brotando de sus labios, sin dolor, demasiadas endorfinas como para sentirlo, las manos de Steve se deslizaron por encima de la suave tela del traje protector desde los brazos de Tony hasta su espalda.

Sabía que en algún lugar había una pequeña cremallera. Lo sabía, había visto a Tony quitándose ese traje infinidad de veces. La encontró justo detrás del cuello, en la nuca, era una apertura muy pequeña porque Tony no necesitaba más; aquel traje era extraordinario y único, extremadamente elástico y bastaba sólo abrirlo un poco para que Tony pudiera quitárselo. Steve dio un tirón a la cremallera y se escuchó un ruido de tela rasgándose; Tony se quejó con un gemido dentro del beso y la vibración de ello resonó dentro de la boca de Steve de un modo que casi lo vuelve loco.

Tuvo que dejar de besar a Tony para respirar; sentía que se ahogaba.

Jadeando, apoyó su frente contra la de Tony y tiró de su traje negro hacia abajo. La tela se pegaba al ansiado cuerpo como una segunda piel y era complicado retirarla.

—Demonios, Tony, ¿por qué tenías que ponerte esto…? Si estábamos en una fiesta, si no tenías que ponerte la armadura…

Tony sonrió un poco, casi triste.

—Porque sé que te vuelve loco, Rogers. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras cuando lo traigo puesto. Además, ¿quién dice que no había peligro en _esa fiesta_ que no ameritara ponerme la armadura en algún momento? Con esa mezcla mortal de inhumanos, mutantes y bebidas alcohólicas, cualquiera po…

—Tony, silencio —gruñó Steve mientras terminaba de quitar la parte superior del traje con ayuda del mismo Tony, por supuesto. A base de tirones desesperados y movimientos poco coordinados y frenéticos, Tony consiguió sacar los brazos, Steve terminó de bajarlo hasta la cintura, y Tony finalizó el trabajo sacándoselo por completo a través de las piernas y los pies.

Quedó en desnudez total y Steve creyó que jamás iba a cansarse de mirar. Oh Dios, ¿cuántos meses tenía ya sin haber estado así con él? Recorrió sus ojos por encima del cuerpo delgado y musculoso de Tony y no perdió nota de una muy lista erección.

La boca se le hizo agua.

Las manos de Tony se dirigieron al cinturón del pantalón de Steve. Éste permaneció con los brazos laxos mientras Tony se entretenía desabrochando el artículo de piel y piezas de metal, mientras abría los botones y la cremallera del pantalón del Capitán. Tony levantó la mirada y la fijó en el emblema de Hydra todavía pintado en el pecho de Steve.

Steve lo vio sonreír de lado.

—Tengo que reconocer que eso es… No sé. Creo que le añade un "algo" de perfección al asunto.

—¿De _perfección?_ —resopló Steve con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es sexy saber que el siempre correcto Capitán América, antes intachable e impecable, en realidad pertenece al bando que lucha para liberar a la humanidad de su gobierno opresor? —soltó Steve sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo; las manos le picaban por tocar más de ese cuerpo perfecto que tenía frente a él y se sentía intoxicado por el deseo; como si estuviese ebrio, drogado.

_(Y era difícil recordar la sensación de sentirse intoxicado y libre; hacía tantísimos años de eso…)_

Tony terminó de abrir el pantalón de Steve y levantó los ojos hacia los suyos. Por una leve fracción de segundo, Steve estuvo seguro de ver en la mirada azul de Tony algo parecido al miedo. A la duda. Pero fue tan breve: un instantáneo relampagueo que desapareció casi de inmediato; tanto, que Steve dudó de haberlo visto siquiera.

Especialmente porque Tony le había bajado los pantalones de un tirón y estaba besándolo de nuevo.

**6.**

Steve se dejó llevar por aquella pasión cegadora que estaba acabando con su sentido común. Correspondió con furia al beso de Tony, rodeó su espalda con los brazos, lo atrajo hacia él. Tony había terminado de quitarse todo su traje y éste quedó abandonado a un lado en el piso; en cambio, Steve continuaba vistiendo su pantalón porque tenía las botas puestas y ellas impedían poder patearlo lejos. Steve sintió las manos de Tony tomar la cintura de sus calzoncillos y bajárselos hasta las rodillas, justo ahí donde sus pantalones se habían quedado trabados.

No quiso perder tiempo en terminar de quitarse nada. Si no tocaba a Tony, si no continuaba besándolo así, con aquella violencia y desespero… Sentía que iba a arder en combustión espontánea.

Las manos de Tony lo tomaron de las nalgas y ambos hombres gimotearon. Steve apretó a Tony entre sus brazos y sus erecciones, ya libres, se rozaron la una contra la otra. La sensación de la erección de Tony junto a la suya, de aquella piel suave como la seda y caliente como el infierno, lo hizo perder el poco control que le quedaba ya.

Tomó a Tony de las caderas y lo levantó, apoyándolo contra su propio cuerpo.

Tony jadeó, Steve no supo si de sorpresa o de placer, pero de inmediato reaccionó enroscando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve y los brazos, alrededor de su cuello. Éste caminó, no sin un poco de dificultad debido al pantalón que le atapaba los tobillos, hasta llegar a una pared donde oprimió a Tony.

Fuerte.

Ambos gimieron largamente. Oh Dios, aquello era maravilloso, ¿por qué se había negado durante tanto tiempo a seguir experimentándolo?

Steve usó una mano para sostener las erecciones de los dos, muy apretadas, muy juntas. Comenzó a acariciarlas de arriba abajo, lentamente, bebiéndose con gusto y hambre cada gemido y jadeo emitido por Tony, cada suspiro, el sabor de la saliva del genio enloqueciéndolo, embriagándolo.

—Steve —jadeaba Tony entre besos, apenas separando sus labios— Oh Steve, dame más… no solo esto, no sólo… Dios, _hay lubricante_ en la gaveta de la mesita, _úsalo._

Steve gimió al escuchar eso, su erección respingando ante las palabras, endureciéndose todavía más ( _Dios, ¿cómo era eso posible?_ ), ante la inminencia de lo que eso significaba; recordaba como el mejor de sus sueños _cómo era_ estar dentro del cuerpo ardiente de Tony Stark, y por todo lo sagrado que se moría por repetirlo aunque fuera una sola vez más.

Con aquella preciosa carga en brazos, se movió hacia la cama. Se dejó caer en ella para quedar sentado con Tony encima de su regazo, todavía con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, erección contra erección, calientes, mojadas, resbalosas y necesitadas de liberación.

Tony le enmarcó la cara con las manos mientras continuaba besándolo con una ansiedad tal que era como si pensara que esa era la última vez que estarían juntos. Luego, lentamente, deslizó los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello rubio. Steve gimió, sintiéndose sobrepasado por las emociones y las sensaciones, no queriendo eyacular antes de… antes de…

Tony se restregaba suave y voluptuosamente contra él, y eso iba a llevarlo al borde más temprano que tarde. Tenía que actuar rápido. Estiró un brazo hacia la gaveta, el otro brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Tony para no dejarlo caer, sin dejar de besarse, de moverse el uno contra el otro, de reconocer el calor y la piel de cada cual, como si se pertenecieran, como si de verdad _eso_ estuviese bien y fuese correcto.

Se sentía así, pero Steve sabía que no… Que no debía, que no era…

No era correcto. Era peligroso. _Era una debilidad_.

_Una vez más, solo una vez más. Por última ocasión, antes de que todo termine… para él, para mí. Para el mundo entero._

Tal como Tony le había dicho, ahí en la gaveta estaba un tubo de lubricante. Obviamente, colocado ahí por el mismo Tony en algún momento anterior porque, a pesar de que esos eran los cuarteles de Steve, éste tenía años sin hacer uso de ellos. Meses y meses alejados… Por un instante, por unos segundos, Steve vio todo rojo: pensó en los posibles amantes que Tony podría haber tenido durante ese tiempo y eso casi lo enloqueció de celos. Trató de desechar rápido aquellos pensamientos, no sin antes dejarse llevar momentáneamente por la rabia y morder a Tony en su labio inferior.

Tony gimió y se retiró. Steve abrió los ojos; sentía el calor de la pasión estallando en cada célula de su cuerpo y fue peor cuando vio a Tony mirarlo con los ojos nublados, entrecerrados, los labios hinchados y sangrantes. _Oh cielos, no…_ Steve gimió, no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

Maniobrando detrás de la espalda de Tony, consiguió ponerse gran cantidad de lubricante en una mano y de inmediato llevó aquella humedad hacia la entrada de su amante. Arrojó la cabeza hacia delante y clavó los dientes en el cuello de Tony, mordiéndolo suavemente, delicado… No quería lastimarlo más, no así, no… Metió un dedo entre la carne trémula del otro, lo más profundo que pudo.

Tony jadeó y se estremeció entre sus brazos. Steve continuó mordiéndolo y besándolo en el cuello, en la cara, en el pecho… mientras que su dedo trabajaba en aflojar centímetro a centímetro la entrada del moreno. Sumergió un segundo dígito; Tony se dejaba hacer sin dejar de menearse suavemente encima de él, sus manos acariciando el cabello de Steve, acercándolo más, deseando fundirse en un solo ser.

Steve, desesperado por continuar, apenas consiguió preparar a Tony un poco cuando estaba ya retirando los dedos de él.

—Le-levántate un poco —le dijo con la boca seca, tomándolo de las caderas, poniéndolo en posición—, necesito… Oh joder, Tony, _no tienes idea de cómo te necesito._

Elevó el cuerpo del moreno sólo unos centímetros, y eso bastó para poder acomodarse, para poder embadurnar su erección con lubricante, para colocar la punta de ésta en la entrada de su amante. La sensación del cuerpo ardiente y apretado de Tony envolviéndolo conforme el hombre de hierro se dejaba caer poco a poco encima de él, fue abrumadora; tanto, que tuvo que Steve dejar de besarlo para poder respirar. Cerró los ojos bien apretados mientras gemía y estrujaba a Tony entre sus brazos.

Tony buscó sus labios con los suyos y comenzó, no a besarlo, sino a comerle la boca, gimiendo dentro de ella, Steve devorándose gustoso cada sonido obsceno emitido por Tony, dejándose llevar, acariciando su espalda, sus caderas, su hermoso trasero, rozando con los dedos su propia erección en ese punto donde se introducía en el cuerpo de Tony mientras éste estaba montándolo, moviéndose arriba y abajo por encima de su regazo, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo…

Llegó un punto donde Tony estaba dejándose caer encima de Steve tan duro que las estocadas que éste le propiciaba sin querer eran brutales. Steve no pudo resistir más semejante embate de sensaciones. Cerró los ojos, se dobló hacia delante, hacia Tony, sin dejar de besarlo, emitiendo un quejido leve que intentó sonar al nombre de su amante, y se corrió dentro de su cuerpo. Pulsación a pulsación se vació dentro de Tony; un placer largo y cegador lo invadió, casi enloqueciéndolo. Apresurado, llevó una mano hacia la erección de Tony y lo acarició rudamente, conduciéndolo al orgasmo.

Tony se corrió encima de Steve, empapándolo, lloriqueando contra sus labios, toda la piel de su perfecto y añorado cuerpo erizándose y su entrada apretándose en espasmos perfectos alrededor del miembro todavía duro de Steve.

Aquello duró varios y perfectos segundos.

Y entonces la calma llegó.

Una calma helada y silenciosa que presagiaba un terrible destino para uno de los dos.

**7.**

Steve estaba intentando alargar el momento lo más que podía.

Se quedó callado mientras respiraba agitado, todavía acariciando la espalda empapada de sudor de Tony, todavía dentro de su cuerpo, con el vientre pegajoso y mojado con la esencia de su amante, los ojos abiertos clavados en la pared detrás de éste.

Sabía que Tony sabía. De algún modo que no podía explicarse _–débil, siempre débil cuando se trataba de Tony Stark-,_ Steve había dicho algo comprometedor en un momento de descuido. Algo que había alertado a Tony. Algo que le había demostrado a éste que lo que Steve le había hecho creer, no era cierto.

Steve tendría que haber sabido que eso, que Tony tragándose su cuento, era muy bueno para ser posible.

Tony suspiró — _Steve pudo sentir el hálito tibio contra su hombro, causándole un escalofrío—,_ abrazó a Steve más apretado y dijo en voz alta, tan alta que sonó como algo profano en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral:

—Dulces sueños, cariño.

Steve frunció el ceño.

Probablemente una persona promedio no se habría percatado; pero Steve Rogers era cualquier cosa menos una persona promedio. _Súper soldado, con oído y olfato muchísimo más potentes de lo normal._ Sus alarmas internas comenzaron a sonar escandalosamente cuando un pequeño silbido, como una muy leve corriente de aire, comenzó a escucharse proveniente del ducto de la ventilación. Además, _algo_ cambió en el ambiente. Era un aroma dulzón, casi imperceptible, y una sensación de vértigo dominándolo _—había creído que eran los tremores del post orgasmo, ¡el muy imbécil!_

Era Tony. Tony y su maldita Torre automatizada. ¡Estaban tratando de drogarlo!

—¡STARK! —bramó al tiempo que se quitaba a Tony de encima y lo arrojaba sobre la cama. Por un leve momento pensó en matarlo de una vez, pero creyó que era más urgente salir de ahí antes de sucumbir a cualquiera que fuera el efecto que aquel gas incoloro iba a causarle.

Se levantó y en menos de un segundo, tuvo su pantalón de vuelta a su sitio. En menos de dos zancadas llegó hasta la puerta pero la encontró cerrada. La pateó y la embistió haciendo uso de toda su fuerza pero nada, ni siquiera se dañó un poco. Rápidamente tomó su escudo –que había dejado a un par de metros de ahí-, y golpeó la puerta con él, un solo golpe certero que tendría que haberla hecho añicos.

De nuevo, nada.

Entonces, rugiendo de rabia, se giró de nuevo hacia Tony. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más débil. No. No iba a permitir que Stark lo atrapara. No iba a permitir que todo terminara así.

Tony, completamente desnudo, pálido y con gesto de triste resignación, lo esperaba sentado en la cama. Parecía saber que Steve iba a matarlo y, peor, parecía no tener miedo en absoluto ante eso.

Steve llegó hasta él, lo tomó del cuello con una sola mano y lo levantó en vilo.

—¡ABRÉME! —le ordenó. Tony, como pudo, asfixiándose en el agarre de Steve y envolviendo sus manos en el brazo de éste en una muda súplica de que lo soltara, negó con la cabeza—. ¡FRIDAY! —gritó entonces Steve sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Tony, quien ya estaba comenzando a ponerse morado—. ¡SI NO ABRES LA MALDITA PUERTA, TU JEFE SE MUERE AQUÍ!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que sólo se escucharon los gruñidos de esfuerzo que Tony hacía por liberarse de Steve. Por buscar un poco de aire que llegara a sus pulmones.

Steve sólo se le quedaba viendo. La furia frenética de unos segundos antes comenzó a diluirse con rapidez. No quería muerto a Tony. A cualquiera, a todos, pero no a él. El gas, lo que fuera que Friday estaba echando a través del ducto de aire, estaba haciendo estragos en su fuerza y claridad mental. Comenzó a ver borroso. Tony dejó de moverse y cerró los ojos.

—¡FRIDAY! ¡VOY A MATARLO! —gritó Steve con mucho menos ímpetu que antes, con una ligera inflexión en su voz que denotaba su pánico, rogando implícitamente. _Ábreme, por favor, abre. No quiero verme orillado a hacer esto. No así. No así de cruel._

—Lo siento, Capitán Rogers —respondió una voz cibernética que, a pesar de su condición de inteligencia artificial, sonaba contrariada—. Tengo datos de sobra para poseer la certeza de que mi jefe lo preferiría así antes de que usted consiga escapar.

—¡Eso es una…! —Steve no pudo continuar hablando ni ahorcando a Tony. Su mano finalmente cedió a la debilidad que lo controlaba y soltó al otro hombre, quien cayó laxo sobre la cama donde apenas un rato antes habían hecho el amor.

Steve se desplomó sobre el suelo. Antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó la tos y los jadeos que Tony emitía en su lucha por respirar y sintió un profundo alivio. Algo casi parecido a la felicidad. _No lo maté. No lo…_

Se dejó marchar.

**8.**

Despertó en lo que sabía era la sala médica de la Torre de Tony. Estaba amarrado firmemente a una plancha metálica y, después de retorcerse un rato y forcejear tan duro que comenzó a sudar, supo que no iba a conseguir librarse. Al menos no a base de fuerza bruta.

Si había alguien que sabría cómo retenerlo sin posibilidad de escape, ese tenía que ser quien mejor lo conocía.

Gritó de rabia y, aunque sabía que no tenía caso, continuó peleando contra los amarres durante un rato más hasta que el cansancio lo venció ( _cansancio seguramente obra de aquel maldito gas que le habían administrado)._ Jadeando, dejó de moverse y observó sus alrededores. Se percató de que estaba completamente vestido y de que no había nadie acompañándolo. Estaba conectado a diversos aparatos ultra modernos; uno de ellos medía su ritmo cardiaco, los otros… Steve no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—¿Se siente bien, Capitán Rogers?

El holograma de Friday, de hermosos tonos rosados, apareció a su lado. Steve la miró con la mayor dignidad que le fue posible y no respondió.

—El Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. ya está encima de nosotros —continuó hablando Friday cortésmente—. Va a descender un cuerpo de médicos para revisarlo, y después será tomado en custodia. El señor Stark intenta negociar con ellos para que usted permanezca aquí con nosotros en lo que dura su tratamiento, pero es muy improbable que accedan.

¿Tratamiento? ¿Tratamiento para qué? Si Steve no estaba enfermo, que él supiera. Al menos que el gas que Tony le aplicó tan tranquilamente, tuviese algún efecto maligno a largo plazo.

Pero… Tony no había tenido protección contra el gas. ¿Entonces?

—Quiero hablar con él —le ordenó a Friday con la mejor voz militar que pudo conseguir desde su postura de sumisión forzada.

Se podía morir de la pura deshonra que estaba experimentando. Haber sido descubierto y capturado _así_ , después de años y años de trabajo encubierto. ¿Qué había fallado justo ahora?

—Aquí estoy, Steve —dijo la voz tranquila y seria de Tony desde la distancia. Steve torció la cabeza para tratar de ubicarlo, pero no podía. Tony estaba en algún punto detrás de él y no conseguía hacer contacto visual.

De pronto, Steve se encontró con que no sabía qué decir primero. Pensó en ofrecerle _algo_ a Tony por su silencio y complicidad, pero era tarde para eso. El maldito S.H.I.E.L.D. ya sabía que era un traidor. Sólo le quedaba negociar su escape. De alguna manera.

—¿Cómo es que no perdiste el conocimiento como yo? —fue lo que preguntó para ganar tiempo. Su voz sonó llena de rencor y frialdad; sabía que a Tony lo lastimaría escucharlo hablar así. Continuó forcejeando contra las ataduras. Necesitaba escapar, no era posible que _todo,_ todo por lo que había peleado y luchado se fuese a la mierda sólo porque había sido tan débil como para acostarse con Stark.

Tony soltó una risita sardónica, tan bajita, que Steve se la habría perdido de no haber sido por su oído mejorado de súper soldado.

—Para empezar, tú hiciste un trabajo estupendo privándome de la oportunidad de respirar ese gas durante un buen rato —dijo Tony de manera enigmática. No lo dejaba traslucir en la voz, pero Steve sabía que estaba sufriendo—. Y para continuar, tengo años respirando ese gas en pequeñas cantidades, en ambientes controlados dentro de mi laboratorio. Desarrollé una inmunidad bastante importante que me permite soportarlo sin perder el conocimiento mucho más que a otras personas. Súper soldados incluidos.

Steve sonrió de lado. No podía dejar de maravillarse ante el ingenio del hombre. No podía dejar de admirarlo. ¿Por qué Tony tenía que estar del lado equivocado?

—Tony… —comenzó a decir, pero el susodicho lo interrumpió.

Tony se paró a su lado de pronto, no demasiado cerca, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Steve alcanzara a notar las marcas moradas que sus dedos habían dejado alrededor del antes inmaculado cuello.

Algo se le revolvió en las entrañas. No pudo seguir hablando. Pero aparentemente Tony sí tenía algo que decir:

—Curiosamente, siento más pena porque _en verdad_ creíste que me tragaría tu intento de engañarme, que por tu intento de homicidio. Sé que no eres tú mismo en este momento, pero pensé que me conocías un poco mejor que eso. ¡Hasta un niño podría haberse dado cuenta, Steve, por amor de Dios! O sea… si estás con el cerebro lavado, _no deberías saber que estás con el cerebro lavado._ No tendrías que haber tenido ni puta idea. Te apuesto que hasta Clint sabe eso.

Tony sonreía forzado pero en realidad se veía devastado. Estaba más pálido y demacrado de lo que Steve lo había visto nunca. Por un estúpido y demente segundo, Steve deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer lo que fuera para devolverle al rostro de Tony el color y la vida que había tenido mientras lo besaba y le hacía el amor.

No obstante, cuando abrió la boca, fueron su impotencia y rencor los que hablaron:

—¿Y decidiste jugar un rato conmigo, follar conmigo como la perra en celo que eres, para luego tenerme distraído y confiado, y poder drogarme? Gran idea, Stark. Magnífico y maligno gato que retoza con el ratón antes de ejecutarlo, ¿no?

Tony se lamió el labio que Steve le había mordido hasta sacarle sangre y fingió no escucharlo. Bajó la mirada.

—No sé exactamente qué fue lo que te hizo Red Skull, Steve —le dijo, alejándose lentamente, caminando hacia atrás—. Pero me aseguraré de que lo pague muy caro. Pronto, S.H.I.E.L.D. o yo te devolveremos a la normalidad. Eso puedo jurártelo. Mientras… Adiós.

Tony salió de la sala médica. Steve rugió, volvió a tirar con todas sus fuerzas de las ataduras y Friday sólo lo miró con los ojos llenos de desaprobación y molestia, si es que acaso una jodida computadora podía experimentar semejantes sentimientos.

Maldito AI y maldito Tony Stark.

**9.**

Podría haber sido una vista impresionante desde esa altura, pero lo único que podía apreciarse desde la ventana del Helicarrier, eran las nubes densas y oscuras que cubrían a Nueva York. Allá abajo, en la ciudad, estaba lloviendo. Allá arriba, por encima de la leve tormenta, al límite de la tropósfera, el sol brillaba en escandaloso y hasta insultante esplendor.

Tony se aferró duramente al pasamanos mientras pensaba en lo irónico de aquello –de cómo solamente al subir un poco el clima cambiaba totalmente y la lluvia dejaba de existir. A esas alturas, siempre estaba soleado. Normalmente los Helicarrier no se elevaban tanto; pero ésa era una ocasión especial. No querían arriesgarse a que Hydra atacara esperando rescatar al Capitán.

Tony se encontraba a bordo esperando noticias acerca del estado de Steve, precisamente. Estaba aterrorizado. Kobik era su último recurso, si ella no conseguía regresar al Capi a su condición normal, no habría nada más que hacer que encerrarlo de por vida.

La pura expectativa de eso abrumaba a Tony, echándole una loza de peso mortal en su ánimo ya de por sí afectado por lo recientemente ocurrido a Rhodey.

La puerta del ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. finalmente se abrió. Tony se giró para encarar a los que de ella salían.

Kobik, escoltada por Bucky Barnes y Natasha Romanov, iba con la expresión compungida y avergonzada que traería cualquier niño atrapado en medio de una travesura. Y peor, una travesura que ahora tenía que solucionar.

Tony miró a la pequeña de cabello blanco y grandes ojos azules. Físicamente (y mental y emocionalmente, según Barnes y los especialistas que la habían entrevistado) aquel Cubo Cósmico consciente con forma humana no tenía más de 5 años de edad; y era _totalmente_ la hija adoptada del Soldado del Invierno. Tony ya la había conocido en persona durante el desastre en Pleasant Hill, el cual también había sido obra de sus poderes. Justo en aquella ocasión había sido cuando Kobik había “rejuvenecido” al Capitán América… añadiendo el regalito extra de haberle reescrito todas sus memorias para convertirlo en un agente fiel a Hydra.

Era una suerte, una enorme suerte, que todo se hubiese descubierto antes de llegar a más. Que todo se hubiese descubierto _a tiempo_. Tony no quería ni imaginar qué podría haber pasado si aquel plan de Red Skull hubiese continuado su bizarra y espeluznante trayectoria.

Todos le agradecían a Tony por haberse percatado del cambio en Steve cuando nadie más había notado nada. Él, sólo se culpaba infinitamente por no haberlo percibido antes.

Tony miró a Barnes y a Tasha con ojos suplicantes. Sus expresiones sombrías no le decían mucho.

—¿Entonces?

—Asunto arreglado, Stark —murmuró Barnes, luciendo una gran sonrisa orgullosa después de incontables días de tristeza y preocupación (Tony no olvidaba cómo había regañado a Kobik cuando se enteró de lo que le había hecho a Steve, situación que no pasó a mayores gracias a los otros héroes que tranquilizaron a Barnes haciéndole ver que no había sido culpa de la niña)—. Kobik lo ha hecho muy bien, restableciendo los recuerdos de Steve a como eran antes. ¿Verdad, cariño?  

Barnes se puso en cuclillas a un lado de Kobik. Le susurró algo que Tony no alcanzó a escuchar, reconfortándola y haciéndola sonreír con esperanza.

Mientras Bucky se levantaba, Kobik finalmente pareció armarse de valor y miró hacia Tony.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, señor Stark. Yo sólo quería que Steve fuera feliz.

Tony se conmovió porque _algo_ en la mirada atemorizada de Kobik le recordó a cierto niño siempre ansioso por complacer a los adultos que lo rodeaban y nunca consiguiéndolo. _El sentimiento devastador de saber que sólo causas decepción a aquellos que quieres enorgullecer._ Intentó hacer a un lado la preocupación que él mismo sentía por Steve, imaginando que aquella pequeña niña seguramente se encontraba peor.

—Aw, Kobik, pero es que no tienes que disculparte —le dijo. Intentó una sonrisa comprensiva y le alborotó el lindo cabello a la niña—. Yo sé que tus intenciones eran buenas porque tú creías que Hydra era lo mejor que podía pasarle a una persona. Es normal que tú quisieras Hydra para todos. Así soy yo cuando tengo algo que me gusta; quiero regalárselo a todos mis amigos.

Natasha resopló con burla y Bucky miró a Tony con ojos entrecerrados, como un lobo a punto de saltarle encima a la primera señal de que quisiera hacerle daño a su cachorrita.

—Pues sí —dijo Kobik haciendo un puchero—. Pero Bucky ya me contó que Hydra es algo malo. Hasta me mostró unas fotos feas de cosas que han hecho. Yo no sabía nada de eso.

—Está bien, Kobik, no pasa nada. Todos te queremos y te entendemos —le dijo Tony, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella—. Y estamos muy agradecidos y orgullosos de ti porque viniste a arreglar los recuerdos de nuestros amigos —concluyó.

La pequeña le sonrió ya un poco más tranquila.

—Okay.

—Dile a tu tío Bucky que te lleve a mi casa cuando quieras. Conmigo vive el mayordomo que hace el mejor chocolate caliente del mundo. Yo lo bebo desde que soy niño. Lo vas a amar. Además, también tengo una Inteligencia Artificial muy guapa que es color de rosa, quisiera presentártela. Presiento que te va a caer bien.

—Okay —repitió Kobik, ahora soltando risitas—. Sólo que Bucky no es mi tío, tontito. Bucky es… Bucky, nada más. A veces le digo Bucky _Buckaroo_ pero creo que no le gusta mucho.

Tony miró a Bucky con expresión burlesca y éste arqueó una ceja como invitándolo a atreverse a decir algo.

Afortunadamente para Kobik (y el resto del Universo, probablemente) Barnes había conseguido un trato con S.H.I.E.L.D. para quedarse con la custodia de la pequeña a cambio de que ella devolviera todo a la normalidad. S.H.I.E.L.D. aceptó bajo la promesa de que ellos permanecerían bajo su protección y vigilancia. Tony sabía que de todas formas Barnes lo habría hecho —era impensable que el hombre más leal al Capitán América quisiera verlo encarcelado de por vida—, pero Tony tenía que reconocerle que había jugado sus cartas muy bien. Él también estaba seguro de que Bucky era el único ser humano capaz de cuidar a Kobik sin usar o abusar de los poderes de la niña. Hasta ese momento, lo había demostrado cabalmente.

Tony se puso de pie y miró a Natasha y a Bucky.

—Y… ¿Steve está completamente bien?

Natasha, recién incorporada de nuevo a S.H.I.E.L.D., le sonrió levemente.

—Todo normal otra vez, Tony. Despreocúpate. Tanto Selvig como el Capi han recuperado sus verdaderas memorias. Nuestro Steve Rogers es el mismo de antes. A excepción de la vejez… Kobik le ha dejado a nuestro Capitán su eterna juventud, belleza y fuerza. —Se acercó a Tony y le susurró cerca del oído—: Supongo que esas noticias te alegran, ¿no, Stark?

De reojo, Tony descubrió una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Tasha.

—No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando, Romanov —mintió, también sonriendo un poco.

El alivio que sentía era avasallador. Había pasado unos días espantosos pensando que jamás podrían curar a Steve. Apretó las manos en puños para que los otros dos no se dieran cuenta de que le estaban temblando.

—Steve no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió mientras estaba… ya sabes. Siendo “Capitán Hydra” o lo que fuera que él creyera que era —continuó diciendo Natasha—. Todo lo que hizo durante esos días, se esfumó para él como si no hubiese pasado.

Barnes se había alejado un poco de ellos hasta llegar a una salita de espera con una máquina expendedora de alimentos; estaba sirviéndole jugo de frutas y bocadillos a una ya más entusiasmada y sonriente Kobik.

Tony los observó durante unos segundos. Ver a Barnes así de… paternal, era mucho más que raro. Era impactante.

—Yo voy a cuidarlos —dijo Tasha—. Vamos a instalarlos en una casa de seguridad totalmente impenetrable. Tan inexpugnable como una fortaleza. Vamos a asegurarnos de que Kobik tenga una infancia lo más normal posible y que crezca para ser una fuerza del bien y no del caos. Mientras tanto, yo seré el enlace entre ellos y S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony no perdió nota del brillo en la mirada de Tasha al decir aquello, y tampoco pudo evitar sonreírle, contagiado repentinamente por un entusiasmo que no había sentido en semanas.

—Supongo que esas noticias te alegran, ¿no, Romanov? —le preguntó remedando la anterior pulla que ella le había dicho. Tasha sólo arqueó una ceja y comenzó a alejarse de Tony—. Por cierto, que quede anotado que aunque Steve no hubiese recuperado la juventud, yo me alegraría igual. Además… Lo anciano no le quitaba lo ardiente. ¿Nunca le viste el trasero que conservaba a pesar de tener como cien años de edad? Maldito abuelo suertudo —finalizó Tony en voz bajita casi para él mismo.

Pero Tasha lo escuchó perfectamente. Maldita ex espía rusa y su sentido del oído superior al del promedio humano.

—Lo sé, Tony. Lo sé. Yo también tengo ojos, ¿sabes? —fue lo que dijo Natasha antes de soltar risitas y caminar hacia Barnes y Kobik, quienes le sonrieron embelesados. Era evidente que la Black Widow los tenía a ambos comiendo de su mano. Kobik brincó hacia ella, Natasha la atrapó a pleno vuelo y se la llevó así, abrazada a un costado de su cuerpo. Kobik tenía la carita embarrada de chocolate y hasta Tony tenía que reconocer que se veía adorable.

Tony los vio irse, abrumado por la incredulidad. ¿De verdad aquellos tres iban a jugar a la casita, a la gran familia feliz? Meneó la cabeza. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá no era mala idea. Para ninguno de ellos. Pero ya le valía a S.H.I.E.L.D. conservarlos a buen resguardo; ya se encargaría Tony más delante de averiguar su paradero para él también colaborar con su protección. Afortunadamente, ahora S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba bajo el mando de Sharon Carter, una mujer en quien Tony sí confiaba plenamente a diferencia de Maria Hill… especialmente porque Sharon, a diferencia de Maria, extendía auténticos lazos afectivos hacia muchos de los héroes del mundo, sobre todo y sin dudarlo, hacia Steve Rogers de entre toda la gente.

Y mientras Steve estuviese a salvo, Tony estaba en paz con el universo completo.

**10.**

Estaba tratando de agarrar valor para entrar a ver a Steve cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, percibió la silueta de un hombre acercándose a toda velocidad por el corredor.

Era Clint, quien iba tan rápido y tan distraído que casi choca con Tony. Éste se animó un poco cuando vio que Clint traía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro: si había alguien en el mundo que amaba a Steve quizá tanto como él mismo –aunque de manera platónica-, ese era Clint Barton y Tony lo sabía bien.

—¡Me dijeron que lo han curado! ¿Es cierto? —preguntó Clint, tomándolo de un brazo, apretándolo fuerte.

Tony asintió.

—Justo acaba de pasar Barnes con Kobik por aquí. Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

—Oh hombre, no sabes cuánto me alegro. ¿No vas a pasar a verlo?

—Por supuesto —asintió Tony—. Justo en eso estaba cuando te interpusiste en mi camino, bocón.

—No te contesto como corresponde porque traigo una prisa endemoniada. Sólo paso a saludarlo y de aquí me voy con Carter para terminar de negociar las últimas partes de nuestro acuerdo.

Tony sabía que ese acuerdo que Clint mencionaba tenía que ver con la “custodia” de ciertos elementos de los Thunderbolts que de nuevo quedaban bajo la tutela de Hawkeye como condición para no ir a prisión. Era obvio que Clint estaba mucho más que entusiasmado con la idea.

Siempre un defensor de aquellos que merecían segundas oportunidades, ese era el bueno de Barton. Pensando en eso, intentando distraerse de los nervios que se lo estaban comiendo vivo, Tony finalmente abrió la puerta de la sala médica y entró. Caminó por un largo pasillo, doliéndole hasta la médula de los huesos saber que Steve _había olvidado todo_ y eso incluía su supuesta reconciliación. Así que, tal como Steve recordaba las cosas, entre ese momento entre él y Tony no había nada.

Tony apretó los labios. _De los males, el menor,_ intentó consolarse. Eso no era nada, absolutamente nada, en comparación con perder a Steve para siempre.

—Supe lo que le pasó a Rhodey, Tony… —dijo Clint de pronto en voz baja—. ¿Cómo está Carol?

Tony sonrió sin ver a Clint a la cara; sus ojos fijos en sus zapatos relucientes y en cada paso que daba.

—Ambos están mejor. Todos tenemos la probablemente absurda creencia de que Rhodey salvó la vida porque se detuvo justo a tiempo al escuchar por los intercomunicadores la noticia acerca de que Steve era Hydra y de que éste casi me asfixia en la Torre. Gracias a que se detuvo en seco en el aire, Thanos no alcanzó a golpearlo de manera mortal. Y Carol… Bueno, ella se sacó un susto de muerte y ahora está pensándosela seriamente con los supuestos avisos del futuro que nuestro amiguito el Inhumano les estaba proporcionando.

—Pero va a ponerse bien, ¿no? —insistió Clint.

—¿Rhodey? Absolutamente. ¿Carol? —Tony sonrió más al pensar en su vieja y querida amiga—. Creo que a ella le está costando más recuperarse de la terrible impresión que le ha dejado tener que admitir que Tony Stark podía haber tenido razón donde ella no.

Se interrumpió porque él y Clint habían llegado hasta el par de puertas donde sabían que, tras una estaba Steve y, tras la otra, el doctor Erik Selvig. Ambos hombres habían permanecido en custodia hasta ser sanados por Kobik, ya que la niña-cubo-cósmico les había administrado a los dos el mismo tratamiento. Fue un choque para todos haber descubierto al doctor Selvig y a Zemo encerrados en un laboratorio que había pertenecido a Red Ghost, quien, por cierto, había sido _asesinado_ por Steve.

Tony bajó la cabeza al recordarlo. Le atormentaba imaginar lo que sentiría Steve al enterarse de eso. Obviamente, no iba a ser juzgado por la Ley, pero… Tony no dejaba de torturarse con la idea de cómo iba a tomárselo Steve cuando alguien o algo le hiciera saber todo lo que había hecho mientras había estado engañado creyendo que era un agente de Hydra.

Pero, de nuevo, ahí estaba Tony (y todo el mundo) para ayudarlo a entender que nada de eso había sido su culpa ni su responsabilidad.

Clint se adelantó y abrió la puerta para entrar. Tony lo siguió después de vacilar algunos segundos. Observó que Clint ya estaba junto a la cama médica donde tenían a Steve: el rubio capitán, pálido y ojeroso, saludaba al arquero con auténtica alegría.

Para Tony fue todo un deleite a la vista mirar aquella sonrisa abierta y sincera, aun si no estaba siendo dirigida hacia él. Ahora que lo pensaba en retrospectiva, tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que los días posteriores a su rejuvenecimiento, Steve había dejado de sonreír así. Distraídamente, Tony lo había atribuido a la incipiente fricción entre los héroes por culpa de las predicciones de Ulysses, pero ahora podía atar cabos y concluir que había sido culpa de Red Skull, quien había sacado de tajo todo lo bueno de Steve: su alma bondadosa, su obsesión por proteger al inocente y su deseo insuperable e inquebrantable de llevar justicia a cada rincón del universo. Su simpático sentido del humor que cada año intentaba ser más y más parecido al de Tony Stark. El brillo en sus ojos cuando algo lo hacía feliz, cuando una misión salía bien y no había víctimas que lamentar, cuando Tony hacía algo particularmente genial o generoso de lo que Steve podía sentirse orgulloso…

Tony apretó los labios, intentando cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No iba a llorar ahí delante de todos, pero era difícil no sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de lo mucho ( _mucho_ ) que el mundo habría perdido si Steve Rogers no hubiera vuelto a ser él mismo.

—Tony.

Alarmado, Tony miró hacia su viejo amigo quien intentaba incorporarse en la cama. Clint lo había dejado solo; de reojo Tony vio al arquero charlando entusiasta con Bruce Banner y Henry McCoy, los encargados de velar por la salud del Capitán. Tony se apresuró hasta llegar a la cama, colocándose a toda prisa una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Steve cubierto con una bata de hospital y lo empujó suavemente para obligarlo a recostarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay, viejo amigo? ¿Listo para salir a patear traseros? —le preguntó. Steve estaba mirándolo con seriedad y Tony se sintió un poco dolido de que a él no le dedicara una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa como lo había hecho con Clint.

—Tony, me han explicado escuetamente lo que sucedió, pero se niegan a darme detalles. Sé que estuve con el cerebro lavado y creyendo que era agente de Hydra —susurró Steve con verdadero horror reflejado en sus ojos; por obvias razones aquella tendría que ser la peor de sus pesadillas vuelta realidad—. Pero necesito saber. ¿Le hice daño a alguien? ¿Cuáles fueron exactamente mis acciones? —Tony no le respondió y Steve le suplicó—: Tony… _te lo ruego._ Preciso saberlo. Tú eres en quien más confío… El único en quien confío para esto.

Tony soltó una risita que salió más falsa de lo que era su intención.

—¿Porque yo soy un experto en ser víctima de control mental?

Steve frunció el ceño durante un segundo, pero de inmediato su mirada se suavizó de nuevo mientras decía en voz muy baja:

—No, Tony. Porque eres mi mejor amigo y sé que me dirás la verdad.

Tony agachó la cabeza, inundado de nuevo por aquella terrible sensación de saberse _tan inferior moralmente_ al Capitán América, tan poco merecedor de su cariño y amistad. Steve era experto en hacerle sentir eso, aunque Tony sabía que nunca tenía esa intención. Se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos azules que más le gustaban en el mundo.

—De acuerdo. Cuando te den de alta, te invito a cenar a mi Torre y hablaremos de esto. ¿Te parece bien?

La sonrisa de Steve, quizá menos amplia y menos alegre que la que le había dirigido a Clint unos minutos atrás, fue, sin embargo, muchísimo más hermosa al estar cargada de un sentimiento de agradecimiento y amor que a Tony le costó soportar sin sucumbir a la tentación de echársele encima al Capitán para besarlo, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y susurrar contra la piel de su ancho cuello: _“Maldito seas mil veces, no tienes idea del pavor que he tenido los últimos días ante la posibilidad desgarradora de perderte.”_

**11.**

Había sido una buena idea encargar comida del mejor restaurante italiano de Nueva York y mandar poner una mesa en la terraza de la Torre. La noche era cálida y clara; después de varios días de lluvia, finalmente regresaba la calma.

—El Unity Squad ya me ha puesto un tanto… al tanto —confesó Steve en voz baja mientras jugueteaba con los restos de su cena y no miraba a Tony a la cara. Esa noche iba vestido de civil, con una bonita camisa del mismo color azul de sus ojos que le cortaba el aliento al pobre ingeniero—. Me contaron lo que sucedió durante los días que he olvidado. Que Ultron regresó, que destruyó nuestro cuartel y, que con la ayuda de Janet, Vision y tuya, lo mandamos a volar al Sol. Que venía usando la cara de Hank, el muy… —Steve meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, pero no soltó la palabrota que seguramente deseaba decir—. Deadpool me mostró unos videos de las pocas cámaras de seguridad que sobrevivieron al derrumbe. Se ve que fue una batalla épica —añadió sonriendo con tristeza—. También me dijeron que todo este tiempo han estado intentando atrapar a Red Skull sin descanso. Y más cuando se enteraron de lo que me hizo… De lo que me obligó a hacer. Son… Ellos son…

Steve agachó la cabeza y no completó su frase. Parecía realmente sobrepasado.

—Son geniales, lo sé. Dignos discípulos tuyos —susurró Tony, y lo decía completamente en serio. Había tenido sus serias dudas cuando Steve reclutó a Wade Wilson, pero el ex mercenario había demostrado ser digno de la confianza que el Viejo había depositado en él. Tony, quien en ese momento ni siquiera había tocado su plato, a diferencia de Steve que al menos había fingido que comía un poco de aquella deliciosa lasaña, sentía el deber de decir algo para animar al Capitán, pero nunca había sido muy bueno en ese rubro—. Steve, mira…

Steve pareció no escucharlo.

—Deadpool —continuó narrando el Capitán—, por alguna razón que no me quiso explicar, lucía tremendamente aliviado y feliz al saber que… _yo no había sido yo mismo_ durante ese tiempo. Creo que… Seguramente debí haberle dicho o hecho algo horrible, Tony. El pobre chico casi me abrazó llorando. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero debió de…

—¡Lo que sea que haya sido, no fuiste tú! Fueron Red Skull, sus ideales perversos y su maldad, a través de tu cara y tu voz, Steve, ¿no puedes entenderlo? —exclamó Tony, exasperado de ver a Steve torturarse de aquella manera—. Deadpool, y todo tu equipo, y yo, y S.H.I.E.L.D y todos lo entendemos así. ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo tú?

Steve levantó los ojos hacia Tony. Le brillaban a pesar de verse vacíos.

—Quité vidas, Tony. ¡Asesiné a Red Ghost y a todos y cada uno de sus Súper-Simios!

Eso era nuevo para Steve. Tony acababa de contárselo. Había sido duro para ambos, pero Tony lo había preferido de ese modo. Había preferido ser él, un amigo que realmente amaba a Steve y se preocupaba por él, quien le diera esa noticia. Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo.

—Pudo haber sido mucho peor. ¡Oye, no me veas así, no estoy minimizando la muerte de Kragoff! Ni la de sus… adorables primates —añadió arrugando la nariz—. Sólo… sólo te pido que lo veas de este modo, ¿quieres? Imagina que durante esas semanas que pasaron, tú dejaste de ser una persona. Ya no eras humano. Te convertiste en un arma. Alguien, alguien como Red Skull, te robó y te utilizó para matar aquí, matar allá, para ser cruel con tu equipo, para armar complots en pro de apoderarse del mundo. Tú no podías ni pensar, porque no eras humano, Steve. _Eras un arma._ Sin consciencia, sin voluntad. El asesino es quien tira del gatillo. Jamás he visto a una pistola cumplir sentencia en prisión.

—Tony, eso no es…

—Claro que es. _Exactamente así es._ Te lo dice este pobre idiota que fue usado para asesinar a un embajador, ¿recuerdas? Sé lo terrible que es vivir con algo así sobre tus hombros, pero con el paso de los años tuve que comprender que, al igual que mi armadura, yo fui sólo un arma dejada en manos equivocadas. Tú, todavía mejor que yo, ni siquiera tienes memoria de esos eventos, porque no eras tú, Steve, maldita sea. Entiéndelo. No tenías control. Entiéndelo, por favor —suplicó bajando la voz—. Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo, viejo amigo. El mundo lo ha hecho ya.

Steve, quien no había dejado de mirarlo directo a los ojos, asintió lentamente.

—Ya veremos qué sucede y si es que no hay más eventos que lamentar… que yo todavía no sepa porque _alguien_ me los está ocultando —fue lo que murmuró Steve con un claro tono de reproche.

Tony se hizo el desentendido y no dijo palabra.

No había testigos de lo que había sucedido la noche en que Steve casi lo ahorca… a excepción de Friday, y por supuesto que ni ella ni Tony iban a contárselo.

El aire tibio que soplaba con fuerza a esas alturas, despeinaba el rubio cabello de Steve; las luces, tanto de la misma Torre de Tony como las de los edificios aledaños, se reflejaban en sus ojos azules dándoles un aspecto irreal. Tony no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo boquiabierto. Steve Rogers era tan hermoso que dolía. Si cuando había sido un anciano sin los poderes del suero, Tony se lo comía con los ojos, ahora, rejuvenecido, era una verdadera obra de arte la cual podía contemplar durante horas y horas sin cansancio.

Se obligó a despegar los ojos de su amigo y se empinó su lata de _Coca-Cola._ Steve, frente a él y mirándolo fijo, imitó su movimiento bebiéndose el resto de vino tinto que tenía en su copa.

—Tony, ¿cómo supiste?

Tony regresó los ojos a Steve. Había estado cubriéndose la cara con la lata de su bebida en un pueril intento de no abochornarse por la manera intensa en la que Steve estaba observándolo.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Cómo supiste que yo no era yo? Porque fuiste tú, ¿cierto? Varios me han contado la misma historia: que todo terminó una noche en la que hubo una fiesta aquí en tu Torre para celebrar cierta victoria sobre un gigante celestial de otra dimensión. Todos concuerdan con que yo debí de haberme quedado contigo al terminar el festejo y fue cuando tú me atrapaste. ¿Te…? Tony, dime la verdad: ¿intenté hacerte daño, cierto?

Tony apretó los labios y dejó la lata vacía en la mesa. _Piensa rápido._ Había estado temiendo ese momento y, sin embargo, no había pensado en ningún plan B para salir del embrollo.

—Lo que pasó fue… que te atrapé en plena conferencia con Red Skull —mintió—. Estabas en tus habitaciones, las que aún tengo aquí para ti, y yo entré sin tocar a la puerta y te cogí in fraganti _._ Te… te abalanzaste sobre mí como toro desbocado, pero cerré la puerta a tiempo para dejarte encerrado y te gaseé para dormirte—. Hizo una breve pausa y bajó los ojos—. Lo siento.

Steve lo estaba mirando con esa jodida expresión que _parecía saberlo todo_ y Tony casi tuvo un ataque de pánico.

_“Porque eres mi mejor amigo y sé que me dirás la verdad.”_

Las palabras de Steve resonaron en su cabeza y no pudo soportarlo más. No podía seguir mintiéndole a Steve. Ya no. No después de _todo_  lo malo que habían pasado justamente por eso.

Se lo debía, así doliera lo que tuviera que doler.

—De acuerdo, no es del todo cierto —masculló mientras se sentaba de lado en la silla para evitar ver a Steve a los ojos—. La verdad es que sí, entré a tu cuarto, pero no te pillé con las manos en la masa. Aparentemente ya habías terminado de hablar con él, y estabas ahí, viéndote todo… Estabas sin camisa, y viéndote jodidamente guapo, y yo que había estado esperando una maldita oportunidad para verte a solas y poder hablar de… Bueno, entré y… Yo sólo quería hablar de… Pero tú, no recuerdo ni por qué, me confesaste que eras un agente doble entre Hydra y S.H.I.E.L.D., pero también dijiste un montón de tonterías que no tenían sentido y fue cuando me percaté de que algo andaba muy mal. —Quiso dejar la narración hasta ahí, pero echó un vistazo de reojo hacia Steve y algo en su semblante severo lo urgió a terminar de decir la verdad—. Yo… Tú… Um. _Túyyotuvimossexo —_ añadió velozmente— y me aproveché de tu momento de relajación posterior para pedirle a Friday que gaseara el cuarto y dormirte. Y tú, erhm, digamos que tú hiciste un breve y mínimo intento de persuadirme por la fuerza para que te liberara, pero afortunadamente caíste dormido antes de… Antes que yo.

Pasó saliva pesadamente y finalmente se atrevió a mirar a Steve a la cara.

Su amigo tenía un gesto de horror en la cara.

—Traté de hacerte daño, ¿cierto?

Tony se rió sardónico.

—Steve… Tú no eras tú, y yo lo presentía aunque no atinaba a saber a ciencia cierta cómo y por qué, y _aun así_  me aproveché para acostarme contigo. ¿No es eso un tipo de violación? —finalizó con tanta vergüenza que no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de la mesa. La idea de que había _violado_ a Steve, de que había abusado de su confianza para tener sexo con él cuando no estaba siendo él mismo, lo había atormentado sin piedad durante todos aquellos días.

Quiso decir “Supongo que estamos a mano, ¿no?”, pero no lo hizo porque no, no estaban a mano. Lo suyo era muchísimo peor.

Tenía el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no quería seguir huyendo del problema. Quería solucionarlo de una vez. Si Steve iba a odiarlo, necesitaba saberlo ya. Inquieto, no pudo volver a sentarse. Se apoyó con las manos sobre la mesa y encaró a Steve.

—Steve… te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón. No tienes idea de cómo lo lamento. Sólo quiero que sepas que… si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no me permitiría a mí mismo volver a caer en semejante tentación.

—Tony… Cuando perdí los poderes del suero y envejecí, me alejé de ti sin darte explicaciones. Yo… Yo creí que tú…

Tony soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer de culo en su silla.

—Sí, lo sé, seguramente pensaste que ya no ibas a gustarme siendo un viejito simpático y adorable sin poderes, ¿no? ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡A mí no me importaba! Y te odié _tanto_ por haberte alejado de mí sin dejarme explicarte que… ¡Pero me odio más a mí por no haberte buscado para decírtelo! —Se agachó y se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Dios mío, ¿es que nunca voy a dejar de cometer errores y de meter la pata hasta el fondo? Ahora que sabes que te busqué hasta que fuiste joven de nuevo, pensarás lo peor de mí. ¡Maldición! Perdí… perdí mi oportunidad, lo sé —susurró más que para Steve, para él mismo.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Steve se levantara y se fuera, dejándolo ahí a solas con la miseria y el desastre que era su vida completa.

**12.**

Steve se conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su ser al ver a Tony así de atribulado. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse, abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero decidió esperar. Primero tenía que aclarar sus ideas, recomponerse a sí mismo.

Su mente era un remolino completo.

Toda la gente que veía últimamente le narraba hechos y momentos de lo que había sido su vida durante esas semanas que estuvo bajo la influencia de los recuerdos falsos de Kobik, y “encajar” cada cosa en una correcta línea temporal le costaba sus buenos dolores de cabeza. Pero lo que Tony acababa de revelarle superaba con creces a todos los demás. Una parte de él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas imaginar que atacó a su amigo y quizá estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero por otra parte… Habían hecho el amor. _De nuevo, después de tanto tiempo._ De cierto modo, se habían reconciliado. Eso… Eso era algo que de verdad desearía poder recordar. Pero sobre todo, era algo que le brindaba toneladas de esperanza porque significaba que Tony todavía lo deseaba, que todavía quería estar con él a pesar de que Steve lo había alejado bruscamente de su vida cuando envejeció.

Y sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos mientras Steve se creía agente de Hydra…

—Aun si existiera un universo alterno donde yo fuera el hombre más contradictorio posible a lo que soy en verdad —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa triste, y vio que Tony se quitaba una mano de la cara para verlo de reojo—, y sí, me refiero a esa locura de haberme convertido en un agente de Hydra asesino y despiadado, aun así… Creo que si de algo estoy seguro, es que existe una realidad que ni un Cubo Cósmico podría cambiar, y esa es la manera en que me siento por ti, Tony Stark.

Tony no dijo nada. Sólo terminó de quitarse las manos del rostro y, con gesto incrédulo, se incorporó en su silla sin despegar los ojos de Steve.

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó Steve—, es que, sea lo que haya pasado entre tú y yo aquella noche, no puedes ni debes catalogarlo como abuso. Yo sé que si hice… lo que hice contigo, fue porque seguramente lo deseaba. Incluso me atrevo a pensar que esa fue la debilidad con la que conseguiste atrapar con la guardia baja al pobre tipo que era mi otro yo —finalizó soltando una risita al imaginarse el cuadro: sí, muy rudo que debió haber sido ese agente asesino pero totalmente caladito hasta los huesos por Tony Stark. Podía apostar que esa era una variable que ni el mismo Red Skull previó jamás.

—Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo, pobre hombre?

Steve puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con cansancio. Cambió de táctica y sacó su Stark Phone del bolsillo delantero de su camisa. Lo desbloqueó y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—En estos días no he podido ver a Bucky y a Natasha en persona, pero ella, en un arranque de inusitada y extraña amabilidad, ha estado enviándome fotos y videos de Bucky y Kobik para que, a palabras de ella, “pueda apreciar la apacible vida familiar a la que ahora se ha entregado mi querido amigo”. Y entre todos los archivos que me ha enviado, está _esto…_ y creo que la intención de Natasha era muchísimo más que mostrarme lo linda y simpática que es Kobik.

Terminando de decir eso, reprodujo el video y éste se ejecutó en una pantalla holográfica por encima del teléfono.

Tony abrió los ojos de una manera tan amplia que se veía cómico.

El video era, seguramente, una toma de alguna cámara de seguridad del Helicarrier donde Steve había estado “internado” mientras Kobik lo sanaba, colocada en el pasillo que estaba justo afuera de las instalaciones médicas. En la pantalla, se veían Tony, Natasha, Bucky y Kobik conversando. Steve le subió el volumen justo al mismo tiempo en que Bucky y Kobik salían de cuadro y sólo se quedaban Tony y Tasha charlando.

“Yo voy a cuidarlos” decía Tasha. “Vamos a instalarlos en una casa de seguridad totalmente impenetrable. Tan inexpugnable como una fortaleza. Vamos a asegurarnos de que Kobik tenga una infancia lo más normal posible y que crezca para ser una fuerza del bien y no del caos. Mientras tanto, yo seré el enlace entre ellos y S.H.I.E.L.D.”

En la grabación, Tony sonrió ante lo dicho por la Black Widow, y de inmediato dijo en un evidente tono jocoso: “Supongo que esas noticias te alegran, ¿no, Romanov?”

Hubo una larga pausa en la que nadie dijo nada. Natasha y Tony sólo se sonrieron cómplices, como si ambos poseyeran el secreto mejor guardado del otro y, aunque pudieran usarlo en su contra, no lo harían por mutuo acuerdo. Entonces Natasha comenzó a alejarse y Tony dijo en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible incluso a través del video: “Por cierto, que quede anotado que aunque Steve no hubiese recuperado la juventud, yo me alegraría igual. Además… Lo anciano no le quitaba lo ardiente. ¿Nunca le viste el trasero que conservaba a pesar de tener como cien años de edad? Maldito abuelo suertudo.”

“Lo sé, Tony. Lo sé. Yo también tengo ojos, ¿sabes?” se alcanzó a escuchar que Natasha respondía ya fuera del cuadro, seguido de una risa alegre.

El video terminó y Steve volvió a bloquear su teléfono. Miró a Tony quien estaba boquiabierto y visiblemente atónito.

—Esa maldita traid… —masculló sin terminar la frase—. ¡Friday! —exclamó de pronto, ignorando completamente a Steve. Su asistente-Inteligencia Artificial apareció en el acto junto a ellos—. Localiza a Natasha Romanov y dile que digo yo que… —se interrumpió y miró a Steve de reojo—. Inclínate para susurrártelo al oído.

—Tony, por amor de…

—Puedo escucharlo sin inclinarme, jefe, así lo masculle entre dientes —dijo Friday—. Incluso soy capaz de leerle los labios, si lo prefiere. También conozco el lenguaje de señas.

—No necesitas presumir, Friday. El Anciano aquí presente ha visto demasiadas cosas en su vida como para sentirse impresionado por ti, te lo aseguro. De acuerdo, le dirás a Natasha que… —Tony se cubrió la boca con las manos y masculló algo inteligible. Al menos para Steve, pero quizá no para Friday, quien puso los ojos en blanco—. También encárgate de mandarle a Kobik todos los instrumentos musicales existentes en el mundo, pero sólo los que produzcan más ruido. Ya sabes… Saxofones, tambores, bombos, platillos, etcétera. Una guitarra eléctrica acompañada del amplificador más potente del mercado. ¿Viste la escena inicial de “Volver al Futuro”? Exactamente así. Quiero que la nena se divierta y cultive su alma con el noble arte de la música mientras Barnes y Romanov se vuelven locos y sordos lentamente. Ah sí, y consigue un par de imanes para Barnes. Que pongan algo como “Mi mejor enemigo fue Nueva York y sólo me trajo este puto imán.” Con pegamento permanente para que no pueda quitárselos jamás.

—Tony…

—¿Algo más, jefe?

—Sería todo, Friday. Gracias —agregó Tony después de unos segundos y el holograma de la Inteligencia Artificial desapareció.

Tony, acalorado y agitado, se atrevió finalmente a mirar a Steve a los ojos.

—Entonces… —susurró con una sonrisita ladeada.

Steve también sonrió y arqueó una ceja. Dijo en voz baja:

—Tú sabes que yo te deseo, Hydra o no Hydra. Y yo sé que yo te gusto, anciano o no anciano. ¿Entonces…?

Tony resopló con burla.

—¿Que me gustas? Steve, grandísimo idiota. No sólo me gustas. Te amo. Desde hace años. De toda la vida. ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? Valiente agente estás hecho, hombre.

Ahora quien se quedó boquiabierto fue Steve Rogers.

—Yo… yo…

Tony se levantó abruptamente de su silla, caminó hasta Steve y, tomándolo de una mano, lo arrastró con él.

—No tienes que decir nada. No te sientas obligado a nada. A nada en absoluto. Yo… yo sólo tenía que decírtelo. Ahora que sé que ya no eres Hydra y que no lo olvidarás.

Steve estaba tan azorado por lo rápido que estaba sucediendo todo (había tenido leves esperanzas de reconciliarse con Tony, pero jamás esperó que sucedería esa misma noche) que no pudo confesarle lo mucho, _muchísimo_ que también estaba enamorado de él.

No obstante, procedió a tomarse su tiempo explicándolo con caricias parsimoniosas, con besos profundos e intensos, con palabras ardientes murmuradas contra la pálida piel de aquel quien tal vez no había sido su primer amor, pero sí el más grande y persistente.

El que se sentía más correcto y feliz.

**13.**

Steve se encargó de retirar la ropa excesivamente elegante y costosa que Tony traía puesta: un traje gris oscuro seguramente hecho a medida, corbata y camisa en tonos violeta. Tony, por su parte, estuvo más que entusiasmado de desabrocharle y quitarle a él la camisa azul que vestía mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba a “colores que sabes que te hacen ver como Adonis, no finjas inocencia”.

Los pantalones, los zapatos y la ropa interior prontamente se unieron al puño en el suelo de la recámara de Tony, la cual era la más cercana a la terraza y por lo mismo, ambos terminaron ahí, dando tumbos, sin soltarse de su abrazo, Steve con tanta hambre de Tony pues para él habían sido meses enteros los que habían transcurrido desde su última vez antes de envejecer, y aun mucho antes pues Tony y él siempre estaban peleando, siempre alejados, en diferentes misiones, diferentes equipos, negándose a aceptar lo mucho que ambos deseaban la cercanía de antaño, el compañerismo, estar de manera constante entre los brazos y en la cama del otro.

Pero ahora sería diferente, se dijo Steve mientras besaba a Tony con fervor, la barba de candado del moreno raspándole las mejillas y la barbilla pero sin lastimar, nada dolía. Ahora se habían confesado casi de manera mutua su amor, sus ganas de estar juntos, más unidos, quizá… quizá, por qué no, hacer partícipes de su relación a los amigos de su círculo más cercano.

Si es que no lo sabían o sospechaban ya, miles de veces Steve escuchó murmullos, “el papá y la mamá de los Avengers”, los llamaban, “están súper casados”, todos a su alrededor parecían comprender el lazo especial que los unía a los dos. Todos, menos ambos involucrados. Pero ya no.

Ya no.

Steve sentía que jamás podría darse por satisfecho de tocar a Tony, de pasear sus manos entre cada recoveco y protuberancia de su tan hermoso y musculado cuerpo. Era como si cada rincón de aquella figura estuviese hecho de un tipo de energía ardiente que nutriera el alma de Steve, como si cada vez que deslizara su mano por la espalda, por la cintura, por aquel trasero _oh dios, Tony,_ algo, una descarga eléctrica, puro fuego, entrara violentamente por cada poro de su piel directo a su alma, a su mente, a su corazón, y en vez de hacerlo sentir saciado quisiera cada vez más y más.

Jamás se llenaría.

Iba a compensarlo.

De reojo y bajo la trémula luz de la lamparita de noche que se había encendido de manera automática cuando ambos entraron, Steve pudo alcanzar a apreciar unas manchas oscuras borrosas en el cuello de Tony. Dedos que apretaron. _Y lo supo._

Por eso y por todo, iba a compensarlo.

El día que consiguiese ponerle las manos encima a Red Skull…

Pero desechó el pensamiento de venganza tan rápido como llegó, no quería tener el alma invadida con odio o resentimiento en ese momento, no cuando sabía finalmente que Tony no sólo lo consideraba sexo rápido y fácil para liberarse del estrés de las constantes guerras. No cuando finalmente todo parecía haber ocupado su lugar correspondiente en el mundo y mira, quizá habría que agradecerle a los eventos recientes que los habían conducido a reconocer eso…

Acostó a Tony encima de su enorme cama cubierta con sábanas de seda, lo besó con frenesí en la boca, acarició con dedos firmes pero suaves su erección para conseguir arrancarle los gemidos más sensuales los cuales se bebió gustoso, todo antes de incorporarse e hincarse entre las piernas de Tony. Se echó hacia delante y devoró la erección de su amante de un solo bocado; logró que la reacción de Tony fuera espectacular: el hombre casi se echó hacia delante en medio de un grito de placer, cogiéndolo del rubio cabello y tirando fuerte de él para después empujar la cabeza de Steve hacia su entrepierna, y Steve lo permitió, permitió que Tony se follara su boca así, violento y rudo porque era lo que el moreno necesitaba, y con sus manos acarició su pecho, pasando encima de aquel corazón que tanto amaba y cuyo latir deseaba escuchar cada día de su vida, sin descanso, mientras durara… Mientras se pudiera, y Tony lo agradeció, lloriqueó de felicidad contenida, pasó sus manos hasta su cuello y espalda y lo rasguñó fuerte mientras se derramaba profundo en la garganta de Steve.

Steve se bebió hasta la última gota, lamió hasta el último tremor de aquel miembro adorado, y entonces lo liberó suavemente. Levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Tony.

Jamás lo había visto así de bello.

—Ven acá, Capitán —murmuró el moreno mientras tiraba de él hacia arriba, y Tony, todavía jadeante y tembloroso, lo tumbó de espaldas y se colocó encima, frotando su cuerpo voluptuoso contra la erección de Steve y volviéndolo loco. Éste podía sentir sus propias gotas de preseminal embarrando los músculos del estómago de Tony, sus piernas, su miembro todavía fláccido… y era ardiente. Gimió desesperado.

—Tony… Yo… Necesito…

—Shhh, lo sé, sólo… dame un minuto. Unos minutos. Déjame y…

Y Steve lo dejó, y se permitió ser acariciado y besado así, con el cuerpo completo del hombre más atractivo, inteligente y generoso que hubiese conocido jamás, y Tony pronto estuvo listo para una segunda vuelta. Lubricante y un par de dedos, tanto de Steve como del mismo Tony, y antes de que Steve se diese cuenta, la punta de su erección estaba invadiendo la carne ardiente de Tony Stark.

Lentamente.

Gimió ronco, aferró a Tony de la cintura. No, no podía con ese ritmo, era… necesitaba más rudeza, más rapidez.

Se estaba muriendo.

—Tony —jadeó y manipuló el cuerpo adorado de su amante hasta intercambiar posiciones con él. Lo acostó sobre la cama boca arriba, su erección todavía enterrándose en la entrada del otro, abriéndole las piernas, levantándoselas, _oh joder la vista que tenía ante él,_ Tony Stark era bellísimo, no había otra manera de decirlo, Dios sacrosanto, aquel cuerpo delgado y perfecto, el rostro con un sonrojo enorme desde las mejillas, recorriéndole el cuello y llegándole hasta el pecho, y su erección de nuevo lista, erguida, pulsante, con una perfecta y brillante gota en la punta que…

Steve arremetió fuerte, más de lo que era su intención. Llegó hasta dentro, lo más dentro que pudo, vio a Tony poner los ojos en blanco y mudar su gesto en uno de éxtasis puro.

No pudo más: Steve comenzó un ritmo un tanto cruel y brutal, tenía que… tenía que… Una y otra vez entrando en Tony, empujándolo contra la cama, tan duro, arrancando jadeos y susurros, el ruido del mueble y sus palabras incoherentes inundando la habitación, así como ruido a humedad, a carne y piel chocando, encontrándose; sus manos acariciando cada centímetro que podía alcanzar, incansables, insaciables, finalmente tomando los tobillos de Tony y elevándolos hasta su pecho, doblándolo, enterrándose con estocadas cada vez más profundas y firmes. Bajó la vista al punto donde sus cuerpos estaban encontrándose y la sola mirada de eso, de su miembro imposiblemente hinchado y firme entrando en el culo apretado de Tony Stark… fue el acabose.

Se vació dentro de Tony con un grito de triunfo y éxtasis, apenas siendo consciente de que Tony usaba una mano para acariciarse y también estaba corriéndose, otra vez, gracias a él, gracias a… Oh joder, aquello parecía no tener fin, Steve arremetió una vez… y otra, y finalmente todo terminó. Los estremecimientos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus miembros entumecidos de puro placer y cada célula explotando de felicidad, percibiendo la humedad ardiente de Tony mojando su vientre, la mano ruda y callosa del ingeniero masturbándose mientras se corría y se corría y lo alcanzaba en el final.

En el inicio.

Ese era el inicio de lo mejor de su vida, de todo lo que les quedara por delante. Malo o bueno, pero juntos. Sincerándose y luchando por conservar si no aquella relación, al menos sí su amistad.

—Tú… tú eres la única constante en mi vida desde que me encontraron en el hielo, viejo amigo —susurró Steve contra el cuello de Tony, habiéndose dejado caer encima del otro, su miembro trémulo todavía dentro, resistiéndose a finalizar, alargando el perfecto y bello momento—. Tú y todas tus imprudencias. Un verdadero grano en el culo.

Tony soltó una risita y le dio una muy fuerte nalgada.

—Yo no siento ni veo ningún grano, Rogers. Mira… —dijo mientras le acariciaba lascivamente las dos nalgas—. Culito de bebé en un tipo de casi cien años de edad. Qué jodida suerte la tuya.

Steve sonrió tanto que le dolió la cara.

_Suerte._

Suerte de que no hubiese muerto al caer del avión, suerte que los Avengers estuviesen buscando a Hulk en el Polo Norte y hubiesen pasado justo por donde un Steve congelado flotaba a la deriva en el océano. Suerte de que aquel equipo de desadaptados con la buena intención de salvar al mundo lo hubiesen adoptado. Suerte de que Tony se diera cuenta de que Steve no era Steve justo antes de que todo aquello hubiese empeorado.

—Tony _Suerte_ Stark —fue lo que dijo. Nada más.

Tony Stark era un genio. No podía no haberse dado cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que Steve estaba insinuando ahí.

El hombre de hierro soltó una risita y murmuró:

—De acuerdo. Me gusta. Lo acepto.

Durante horas, ninguno de los dos dijo más.

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. La idea de la inmunidad desarrollada contra un gas me la robé del cómic Mockingbird, donde la genialosa y extraordinaria Bobbi Morse hace algo similar.  
> 2\. En este punto donde interrumpí la historia del Capi Hydra, Steve en realidad ya había matado a dos personas (hasta donde yo me acuerdo), a Red Ghost y al joven héroe Jack Flag. Como en el cómic nadie sabe que fue Steve quien lo arrojó de un avión, pues nadie –ni él- se enteró de que fue su asesino, por eso lo omití.  
> 3\. Como habrán visto y leído, esto no fue más que un modo muy personal de arreglar casi TODO lo que está muy mal en los cómics justo ahora culpa de la CWII y el Secret Empire. Nada más y nada menos que un capricho mío para imaginar no sólo a Steve y a Tony sanos y felices, sino a Bucky con Tasha y Kobik, y a Rhodey con Carol… y por supuesto, aquí jamás de los jamases Clint mató a Bruce. Nada de eso pasó, cero, zip, zilch, nothing. Puro amor y felicidad para mis personajes consentidos.  
> 4\. El evento de Secret Empire apenas comienza, so… Seguramente habrá más sufrimiento y muertes. Esperemos muchos fics felices para remediar eso.  
> 5\. Gracias por leer. En serio, gracias por darme una oportunidad. ¡Ciao!


End file.
